Ye Same Olde Switcheroo
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: Yes, here is a not-so original story of the Louds and their friends switching bodies. Actually this is inspired from a clever Futurama episode. So, it would be fun to see the Louds go through the same way.
1. Chapter 1

It is a fine afternoon all around for Clyde, as he walks towards his usual destination for a fine weekend, the Loud House. His chin high, his arms raised and his skip joyful, Clyde is excited to videogames nonstop with his old-time buddy Lincoln.

But as soon as he rings the doorbell, suddenly he gets dropped from the doorstep when it opened. At the top of his lungs, Clyde screams "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" as he descends on an aimless free fall. Swiftly, he gets sucked to a curved part of a tube and gets sucked to another, until he lands safely on a metal platform. Then, firefighting nitrogen gets sprayed on him. At the location he is in, it is clear who brought him in there.

"It seems my suction duct system has increasing potential for the market," a voice utters, which is obviously Lisa's, who turns her seat from behind to Clyde.

"Lisa, what's with the door? And why you have to bring me here that way?" he asks validly. "I could have just walked to the house and end up here."

"Negative," Lisa concludes, "The living room is preoccupied with a crass feud between my inferior siblings." The diminutive genius then enters in serious mode. "Now back to the matter at hand, I need your assistance."

"Me? Assistance for what?"

She then points him to a device that she is building, which has a setup that looks like two hair dryer chairs wired to a beacon and a computer. "Here is one of the opuses of my creation!"

"A state-of-the-art hair salon?"

"Nope!" she corrects him painfully, "Well, it resembles. I just rented those hair-abusing apparatuses from the local barber shop. But they will never witness the genius that comes with this." Lisa then proudly exposits about her newest invention, "This newest addition of my proud repertoire can instigate the ability to transmit an organism's personal consciousness to another functioning organism without interfering with the body's organ systems and function."

Of course, with Lisa's technical jargon, Clyde has a hard time interpreting Lisa's explanation. "So, this thing actually does…what?"

Plainly, Lisa utters, "It switches bodies."

"Oh, that thing. Wait, why did you create this machine anyway? Are you planning to switch bodies with someone else?"

"I was originally going to use this to one the members of the Michigan science council after they discredit my patent for a new formula for brake fluid, made from Charles' leftover chow. Sadly, those people are old geezers who can't understand 'why whippersnappers would invent silly stuff like this'. I just quoted what they really say. You may call it an exaggeration."

"Well, okay, I get you. But what is this machine for?"

"Oh, just to fool my sisters that this is really a hard dryer. Lincoln and I planned it."

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, where is Lincoln? Shouldn't he be helping you?"

"Yes. Why don't you go report to him after he is done appeasing my rambunctious sisters downstairs?" Lisa says sarcastically.

During that situation, Lincoln is actually trying to stop Lola and Lana from quarreling at each other. Their fight reaches to the extent that Leni, Luan, Lynn and Lucy have to join in to the fight as well. The reason for their crass fight is made unclear. But that is not the matter now for Lisa, since she does not want another trivial misunderstanding to get in her way with her scientific work.

Clyde even has to address this. "I wonder what's making them fight again…"

"It does not matter to anyone. Now help me or not?"

"What happens if not?"

"I get you transferred back to where you start."

And with that choice, Clyde aversely assists Lisa in finishing her body-switcher machine. It just needs a few repairs, additions to the gears and microchips and several maintenance checks before it can be fully functional for tests.

* * *

Meanwhile, to the Loud family feud, Lincoln gets up from being absorbed from the scuffle between Lola and Lana. Their literal fist fight went on with Lincoln trying to stop them, but he gets punched in the middle anyway.

As he recovers, Lincoln sees the twins being restrained by Luna and Lucy (for Lola), and Leni and Luan (for Lana). Though, each twin tries to break off.

"Lana, you chew like a dog!" Lola squeals.

"At least dogs are loyal, unlike you!" Lana lashes back, to the ire of the little prima donna.

"Lincoln, you gotta think of something," Luna pleads.

"My fingers can't handle them!" Leni remarks. "I just had them manicured!"

Lincoln finally stands up, despite attaining a lot of face injuries and pleads with them, "Lola, Lana, can you at least once act like you two are real twins with huge differences?"

"Well, if only she can stop using my dolls as alligator bait!" Lola complains.

"Hey! You released my earwigs and tadpoles to the wild!" Lana retorts.

"Because you placed them in my tea set! Yahhhh!" Just like that, Lola gets her released from her sisters' restraints and strikes towards Lana, again, thus resuming the feud once more.

Not wanting to attain more injuries, Lincoln moves away from the fight cloud that formed, only for one of his sister's arms to get sucked into the scuffle.

* * *

Back to Lisa and Clyde, the latter adds the final bolt to the machine, thus making Lisa's body switcher fully constructed.

"Now that's nearly a beauty," Clyde replies with a bit of hesitance.

Lisa then checks to her tablet, which contains a database for her laboratory operations. "Now, just to check the power source if there is sufficient energy to power it. And we can test the machine."

"Should we run a test now?"

She then checks her stats, which currently indicates that the invention is 87% functional. "Well, as inventors would go, we all learn from tests." With the look at her face giving it away, Lisa powers up the body switcher. "Now, after you, test subject."

"I thought I am your assistant?"

"Well, the title of 'assistant' is a generalization. You are also designated as a test subject."

Clyde then sighs at this insight. "Man, you better make your reasons clear."

"I think the word 'assistance' is already clear in your vocabulary. Now, shall we?"

"I am just thinking what would it feel like in your body…"

"None in particular, unless you also retain my acumen, which I doubt will stay stuck on my miniscule form…"

At that note, Clyde reluctantly sits at the right-side chair, while Lisa designates herself at the left-side. From a remote that is connected to the machine, the Loud family genius recharges the machine to ready itself to function. And with one press of a red button – a common trope for these kinds of situations – the machine operates to cognitively switch Clyde's consciousness to Lisa's body; and for Lisa's consciousness to Clyde's body. Throughout the entire procedure, both Lisa and Clyde are relaxed to their seats as the machine seamlessly transfer their souls to each other's bodies.

After the 3-minute mark, the body switcher stops, and the two children wake up from the procedure.

"Wha…what happened…?" Clyde in Lisa's body utters, "Why's my vision blurry?" He then wipes her eyes and her glasses, only for his sight to be clearer and to notice that he is effectively transferred to Lisa's body. "It worked. Lisa, it worked!"

"Of course, it worked," Lisa in Clyde's body boasts about. "It is all in the smallest fibers and neurons of the mind, assistant McBride."

"Great! So, what's next after this?"

"Well, I assume there is a lot of activities you can do with the stature of a body."

"Or to mine too."

Just at the thought of advantages the two can do with their switched bodies, Lisa/Clyde and Clyde/Lisa rushes from out of the room via the suction tube and do all sorts of activities that their ages provide.

Lisa in Clyde's body gets to enter an arcade and play the games there nonstop. After that, she feasts on an all-you-can-eat pizza buffet before she resumes to playing. In the end, she ends up sleeping on the reading area of a comic book store.

Meanwhile, Clyde on Lisa's body dives back to his experiences as a toddler by playing endlessly in the park and riding on some kindergarten-efficient transport like toy trikes, plastic trucks, shopping carts that look like plastic trucks and little bicycles with training wheels.

Even though switching bodies provide advantages, there are still disadvantages that it provides.

On Lisa's case, she unexpectedly gets a serious case of loose bowel movement. Because of that, she speeds fast to the female bathroom, only to get scrammed from the women for being a male. Though this scientific genius studied the male anatomy under biology, she has no idea how to operate Clyde's body.

For Clyde's case, because of her age, he gets questioned by some of the grownups he encountered. Apart from Lisa, who uses her lethargic social skills to stun the adults and make them earn her respect, Clyde has to hesitate around them, which allows for the adults to get reasonably concerned.

After that grand day off, the two converge on the doorstep and return to the lab to get switched back.

"Man, never thought I would feel so small out there…" Clyde in Lisa's body reacts.

"Well, better adapt that memory while I forget mine," Lisa in Clyde's body says in her wide eyes. "Must. Not. Recall. Time."

"What? What did you do?"

"Nothing. Just nothing. Let's switch back now!"

At Lisa's insistence, the two return to their seats as Lisa switches on the machine once more. The body switcher scans the physical components of the two, whose data causes it to shut down instantly.

Lisa presses the red button repeatedly, to no avail. "What? Why it's not working?"

"What happened? The machine's not working?!" At that note, the two on their switched forms look upon their creation with dismay.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Lincoln is walking across the hall to his room when he overhears Lisa and Clyde talking about the capability of the machine.

" _There must be a malfunction in the calibration_ ," Lisa in Clyde assumes.

"I know we get all the parts right," Clyde in Lisa deduces.

" _Okay, let's not increase our stress levels_ ," she says, " _I just need to rewrite the formula. Then maybe we can switch back to our own bodies_."

That catches the curiosity for Lincoln. He then peeks through the open door to Lisa's room to see the two reworking on the body-switching machine.

"Hey, did you say 'switch back to your own bodies?" Lincoln asks.

Clyde in Lisa's body then approaches him, "Hey buddy! Glad you're here to witness this miracle!"

"What miracles, Lisa?" Lincoln questions him, "And why do you have Clyde's voice?"

"Buddy, it's me. Clyde!"

"Clyde? Why…? Why are you in Lisa's body? This ain't possible."

Lisa in Clyde's body then boasts, "If you claim that it ain't possible, then you probably are blinded by science…or any of my mind-wiping machines."

Even though he is knowledgeable of his sister's outlandish scientific discoveries, he still cannot believe that she effectively invented a body-swapping contraption. "I…I…I don't know what to say…It's just weird."

"Well, if you find if unfathomable to consent this as reality, why don't you try it yourself?"

Lincoln then agrees. "Well, okay."

"Cool!" Clyde in Lisa's body expresses. "I always wonder what is it to be as your best friend."

"I also wonder if I can feel being smart like Lisa," Lincoln shares.

"Here we go." Lisa in Clyde's body then switches on the contraption, recharging itself before pressing the red button. Once she does, Lincoln's consciousness switches to Lisa's body, and Clyde's switches to Lincoln's body. It is another effective feat.

Lincoln/Lisa wakes up to sense himself in the body of his diminutive sister. "What…Woah…" Every movement, he is astounded to feel himself in Lisa's medium. "I'm really in Lisa's body?! No way!"

"Yes way buddy!" Clyde/Lincoln exclaims, "I never thought this would be cool!"

"Yeah, I hope I feel every ounce of intelligence in Lisa!"

Lisa/Clyde then spoils that claim, "Just a note there, Lin-sa, your consciousness possesses my anatomy now. So, you practically receive my quick mental skills and hyperactive cognition. But as for intelligence, it sticks with the consciousness."

"Oh dang it!" Lincoln/Lisa utters, "Well, if you say, I maybe can develop my intelligence using your body."

"By theory, I have to disclaim."

"Ohh…"

"One more thing I have to disclaim that the process is irreversible if you use the same bodies."

"What is that mean?"

"It means you'll have to stay stuck in my body till I come up with a plan."

While Lincoln/Lisa is skeptical of the body-swapping procedure done by Lisa/Clyde, Cylde/Lincoln is overjoyed of the possibilities he can do through Lincoln's body. "Oh boy, I might have access to Lincoln's comic book club! Or I can check out Ms. Tina's physics class! Or…"

That opportunity arrives in the form of Lori and Bobby. When he hears a car stop by the Loud family premises, Clyde shifts his eyes to the window to see the two lovebirds walking towards the house. "Maybe…hmmm…" He then picks up the idea that he never knew would trigger a series of hijinks. "I just need Bobby to come upstairs as Lincoln."

He then tells Lincoln/Lisa and Lisa/Clyde, who are occupied on "Hey guys, I think I might just cool off outside…the room…if that's okay with you."

"Alright Clyde," Lincoln/Lisa says.

"Just don't do anything foolish," Lisa/Clyde instructs. "Sometimes, such contraptions can lead to unprecedented results. I said that because I transformed my teacher's head into a fly."

"Ohh…okay…" After that, Clyde/Lincoln hurries out, but he is held back by second thoughts. "Wait, what if Lisa's right? I mean am I doing the right thing? Luring Bobby in there?" He then overhears the two from downstairs.

"Just leave the bags in the living room," Lori says, "I'll make us some juice."

"Oh thanks Lori! I needed the break," Bobby replies before he takes Lori's shopping bags to the table.

Still considering the choice, Clyde/Lincoln tries to come up with his choice. He thinks to himself, "No Clyde, you're Lincoln's best friend. Why would you do this to your best friend's body by luring an innocent man on the loose?" Then he bounces to another personality as if he is Gollum, "No Clyde, take the opportunity. This is your time to be with Lori by being in Bobby!" On one slap, he shifts back to the previous personality, "No Clyde! You're better than this!" Another slap, then he goes, "Wahaha! We can lure Bobby in our bear trap!" Slap. "No!" Another slap. "No!"

He keeps slapping back and forth until Bobby spots him. "Little Loud! Hey bro, how you doing?"

Realizing that Bobby notices him as Lincoln, Clyde/Lincoln tries to mimic his best friend, "Oh hey, Bobby…Bobby yo…hey!"

"Are you okay, Little Loud? Because I saw you slapping yourself."

"Oh that was nothing. I was just…practicing for a school project. Yeah, it's a school project. A film about a guy…with multiple personalities…so he tries to get all of them out of his head. Hehe. Like that." He then steps downstairs, nervous at his sight.

Though he raises an eyebrow, Bobby shrugs it off. "Okay. Well, it's good to see you little bro." He then starts their secret handshake, but since Clyde/Lincoln does not know of that gesture, he is caught in the middle. "Uhhh bro, you don't want to do our secret handshake?"

"Our secret handshake? Yes, our secret handshake. I almost forgotten about that I didn't do it to you."

"Ohh, well, we can do it next time. So what you up to?"

"You know, the usual stuff. Comics, games. Nothing special in here."

Ironically, a combustion is heard from upstairs. Smoke then enters to their premises.

"What was that?" Bobby wonders.

"Better check it out!" With that, Clyde/Lincoln and Bobby race upstairs.

It is obvious that the explosion comes from Lisa's room when Lisa/Clyde and Lincoln/Lisa try to repair the body-swapping machine. Lincoln/Lisa fans the smoke away while Lisa/Clyde run the analysis.

"Well, the machine is successfully operational, but I need capacitors to be able to construct a reverse-swapping machine, if it is theoretically possible if that can reverse the procedure," Lisa/Clyde claims.

"I think I saw some capacitors in Lana's toolbox," Lincoln/Lisa shares.

"Let's go then!" At that suggestion, the two head out of the room and into Lana and Lola's room.

When the smoke clears partly, Clyde/Lincoln and Bobby check out the situation in Lisa's room.

"Guys, everything okay in here?" Clyde/Lincoln calls to them. "Hello?"

"What you guys been doing in this room?" Bobby asks.

"It's a long story, Bobby."

"Does that involve that thing?" Bobby then points to the fully functional and supremely decorated body-swapping machine. "So you guys are working on your own hair dryer? Are you opening a new salon?"

When Clyde/Lincoln lays his hand on the machine, his initial thoughts about using it against Bobby abruptly return. There are rare times when Clyde/Lincoln can get shady about his methods, but they are for good intentions. Never he has been this to actual shady. "It looks like a hair dryer. But it can do neat tricks to your head. Would you like to test it out?"

"Really? Me, your first customer for this machine?"

At his willingness, Clyde/Lincoln has Bobby sit down on the chair and activates the machine using the lever.

"Oh boy, I can't wait what this can do!" Realizing what he said, Bobby asks, "Wait, what does this do?"

"Oh you'll see!" Clyde then sits on the other chair before using a nearby wrench to push the red button to effectively swap their consciousness to each other. In one zap, they blank out for a little moment.

Now, the eldest Santiago flickers his eyes to feel that he is possessing a rather youthful physicality. Upon opening his eyes, he discovers his 11-year-old hands to his shock, and ultimately looks upon a nearby metal to see himself in the body of Lincoln Loud. "What?! What the?! I got turned into Lincoln?"

Just at that moment, he hears Clyde scream behind him, "Oh yeah! Yes! I'm now in Bobby's body! Bobby's body's mine!"

"Clyde, is that you?!" Bobby/Lincoln asks. "How come you and I…? What?"

"Bobby, relax. We just switched bodies."

"We did. Is that what the machine does?"

"Yes…" But when Clyde sees that as a downer for Bobby, he tries to defend it by throwing certain perks. "But hey, Bobby, look on the bright side. At least with your new body, you can feel like a kid again. Eat whatever you want. Relax all day. Get any treats."

"Well, I get used to working…and I never had a break before…"

"So, you can take advantage of that when you're just borrowing Lincoln's body."

And with that, Bobby effectively sees the light of this feat. "Hey, you're right! Maybe I might enjoy myself in Lincoln's body in the meantime. Yeah!" With that, he bounces around the room until he stands on top of Lisa's bed and bounces on it, feeling like a little kid again.

"Great. I'll just leave you here and have fun. I'll get us some games." With that, Clyde/Bobby closes the door to Lisa's room and works out his scheme. "Yes! With this body, Lori's mine! I can't wait to feel her embrace!"

But as he rushes back downstairs, he is stopped by none other than Ronnie Anne. "Bobby!"

"Ronnie Anne!" Clyde/Bobby gasps on his own voice, giving a suspicion to the Hispanic girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Clyde/Bobby is feeling tensed when he bumps into Ronnie Anne, knowing that she can detect frivolity from afar. So, he attempts to pose and sound like Bobby, with a phony deep voice. "I mean Ronnie Anne, why it's good to see you!"

"Uhmmm you just drove us here with Lori," Ronnie Anne says with a suspicious insight. "You sound different. It's like you have a different voice."

"Different? Wohoho! It's still me. Maybe it's the mango juice that I've been drinking."

"We never have mango juice in the apartment."

"Oh…" When he gets to that point, Clyde/Bobby realizes he has been cornered. So, he tries a half-baked excuse, "You just…don't know…"

But Ronnie Anne is not buying that excuse. Thus, she tests her "brother", "Okay Bobby, what time is your shift in the bodega?"

"Hah! That's easy! It's…" Clyde/Bobby then mumbles to himself, "Wait, standard time of work? 8? Was it 9?" He then proudly answers, "Aha! It's 9 to 5! Excluding breaks."

Ronnie Anne then gives a rather sarcastic salutation, "Wow Bobby! That's…wrong. Bobby always start at 8. Takes lunch at 12. Then resumes work at 4 till the bodega closes at 10."

The impostor Bobby gulps a whole and stands nervously after being compromised by a no-nonsense Ronnie Anne.

Speaking of, she grabs the impostor by the collar of his shirt and threatens him. "Okay, who are you?! And why do you look like my brother, impostor?!"

"Okay, Ronnie Anne, we can talk about this matter without the presence of intimidation," Clyde/Bobby tries to intervene.

But Ronnie Anne is too threatening to appease. "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

Lincoln/Lisa and Lisa/Clyde overhear the commotion and head outside.

"Ronnie Anne! Calm down!" Lincoln/Lisa intervenes. "We'll explain everything!"

"Lisa? How come your voice sounds like Lincoln's?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"Because I am Lincoln!" Lincoln/Lisa replies. "I just transferred to Lisa's body."

"Wait, is that even possible?" she wonders perplexingly.

"If you're addressing that universal query to a Harvard-renowned scientist, then yes," Lisa/Clyde answers, leaving Ronnie Anne shocked.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Ronnie Anne confronts them. "And who is this fake who's posing as my brother?!"

"That's just Clyde," Lincoln/Lisa answers. "He just occupied Bobby's body."

"Then where's Bobby?"

"He's…" Right as Lincoln/Lisa is about to answer, a glass break is heard from Lisa's room. The three check it out, and only see a hole in the window, with the hole being shaped like Lincoln. Lincoln/Lisa is rather stamped, knowing that his body plunged to the ground.

Lisa/Clyde answers, "According to statistics, household accidents could be a fatal regiment to paralysis…and kicking the bucket."

Fortunately, Bobby/Lincoln confirms, "I'm okay!", which contradicts her claim.

Ronnie Anne then notices the body-swapping machine. "Is that the machine?"

Lisa/Clyde introduces her to her creation, "Behold, one of my magnum opuses. I still haven't designated an attractive syntax for it. But it graces the ability to interchange the consciousness of two people."

Rather than be astounded at an invention of a machine that does follow some tropes in popular culture, Ronnie Anne is bewildered at the usage of hair dryers as part of the mechanism. "It looks more like a two-for-one spa than a machine."

"Well, we have yet to operate it," Lisa/Clyde says. She then powers the generator and switches the machine in full gear.

"So, what happens?"

"Well, we just need another human volunteer to test the machine's capability. Although, there's a tiny problem with regard to returning to normal."

But Ronnie Anne disclaims as she tests the left-side seat, "Hey, I'm not here to be used for your experiments. I'm not to be tested with any of your potions. But this seat is kind of comfortable."

Meanwhile, Lori heads upstairs and inexplicably spots Clyde/Bobby standing in front of Lisa's room. "Boo-boo bear, I served up juice for you. It's just at the dining room."

"L-L-L-L-L-Lori?" Of course, at the sight of Lori, Clyde/Bobby feels his nosebleed kicking in (after being dormant for some time) but tries to hold his nose firmly as blood gushes out.

"Bobby, you okay?" Lori says out her concern. "You're having a nosebleed."

"No, it's fine. Don't mind me, Lori."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Dr. Lopez says I need to take prescribed painkillers. And self-control skills."

"Wait, Dr. Lopez?" Lori's suspicion grows.

"Wha…no. I mean another Dr. Lopez. Of course, not the one Clyde has."

"How do you know that Clyde has a personal psychologist named Dr. Lopez? Did he told you too?"

"Whyyy…yes. Yes. That is it. Clyde told me a lot of stories about his psychologist. It's so funny."

"Really?"

His pretending scheme does not last long as Lisa/Clyde calls him out. "Clyde, will you stop fooling around outside with your new prepubescent body and help us fix this machine?"

Clyde/Bobby gasps at her call, making Lori all the more suspicious.

"Clyde? What's going on there…?" she asks.

"What?! No! I'm not Clyde! I'm Bobby…Bobby Santiago!"

"Right. And what's my Boo-boo Bear's full name?"

With that question, Clyde/Bobby offers nothing of an answer. He just stutters. With no other choice, he decides to escape from her, "Oh look Lori, that is my time. I have to go!"

"Wait! Come back here, impostor!" She then chases Clyde/Bobby towards Lisa's room. "I literally can't even tell why I fell for you!"

Just like Bobby/Lincoln a while ago, Clyde/Bobby brings himself to dodge across the body-switching machine and jump against the glass towards the ground outside. But Lori gets blocked by the seat from the machine.

"I'm okay…" Clyde/Bobby pouts.

Lori grunts heavily. But as she gets up from bumping against the chair, she accidentally moves her on top of the button and switches the machine on. It suddenly activates. And in a spinning line of coincidences, Ronnie Anne happens to lounge on the opposite chair in the machine. On this process, with the helmets pointed at each other, Lori and Ronnie Anne have switched bodies. The process ends with a beam that knocks them out. Lincoln/Lisa and Lisa/Clyde are speechless on what transpired on the day.

Lincoln/Lisa speaks to them, "Lori? Ronnie Anne?"

The two walk nearer from the impact, clearing the smoke ahead. Ronnie Anne/Lori twitches her eyes to gain consciousness. She gets up but still wobbles her way. "What happened?"

"Uhhhhh…Ronnie Anne…" Lincoln/Lisa calls out to her.

"What?" she answers. She notices the puzzled reaction from the face of Lincoln/Lisa. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Uhmm…you…" Words cannot describe how he is now looking at his Hispanic best friend.

"I feel…weird." Ronnie Anne/Lori sense a prepubescent appearance she is possessing. She then spots her tall stature and holds her abdomen. "Wait, what the…?" Her assumptions are confirmed when she spots her reflection by the glassware across the table. She grabs a mirror. And there, her jaws drop at her new appearance. "WHAT THE HECK? Why do I look like Lori?! Lincoln?!"

"Did I literally just hear somebody said 'why do I look like Lori?'?" the older sister overhears the proceedings. She immediately wakes up from having passed out and notices her skin not being the fairest she is. "Why's my skin complexion like this?"

"Lori…" Lincoln/Lisa then sticks a mirror in front of her, which makes his sister scream.

"WAHHHHHH! Why am I like this?! Why am I Ronnie Anne?!" Lori/Ronnie Anne then spots Lincoln/Lisa and grips on her. "Alright, what did you do, you little smarty pants squirt?"

"Let me explain, troubled sister," Lisa/Clyde stands up for him.

"Wait, Clyde? Why do you sound like Lisa?" Lori asks.

"Because she is Lisa. I am Clyde," Lincoln/Lisa says while trying to hold Lori/Ronnie Anne from choking him.

Stunned, Lori/Ronnie Anne drops him. "Okay, can someone please tell me what's going on?"

* * *

With that, Lisa/Clyde gathers the people who have been body-switched: Lincoln/Lisa, Clyde/Bobby, Bobby/Lincoln, Lori/Ronnie Anne and Ronnie Anne/Lori. There she explains the entire mix-up to everyone.

Lori/Ronnie Anne still cannot keep up with the happening. "Okay, this is why you shouldn't experiment with human subject. That includes literally your siblings."

"Easy, easy," Lisa/Clyde calms her down. "It could have been a smooth procedure, if it weren't for several human errors. Now all I need is to scheme out an alternative formula to reverse the process, but I need sources."

"Don't you have a good enough library for that?" Lincoln/Lisa raises in concern.

"Yes, unfortunately the nuclear meltdown incident had unprecedented penalties."

"Oh. So, what's the plan?"

"The sources are at Royal Woods University. I could visit there. But…I'm banned from the library."

"Ohh I wonder why…"

"But I have a better plan for immediate access. And perfectly, she has credentials for access." Once she states that, Lisa/Clyde moves her eyes on Ronnie Anne/Lori.

She immediately notices it and quickly disagrees with her plan. "Oh no. I know what you're doing. No…No…"

Yet reluctantly, she complies. Lisa/Clyde and Ronnie Anne/Lori switch bodies, allowing Lisa to transfer to Lori's body, and for Ronnie Anne to transfer to Clyde's.

While Lisa/Lori is fine, Ronnie/Anne is kind of annoyed to transfer into Clyde's body. She then warns towards Clyde/Bobby, "I swear, with you responsible with this mix-up, I will let you taste what it feels like being mixed up!"

"Okay…just calm down…" Clyde insists.

"Alright, it will take time to adapt to this body," Lisa says. "But I studied pubertal morphology. So, it will take applied science. Now, Clyde, come with me. I need you."

"Me?" Clyde replies.

"You want to fix this mess? Or do you want to deal with them?"

At that persuasion, Clyde/Bobby reluctantly accompanies Lisa/Lori to the university library.

Lisa/Lori then cautions to the rest, "Just stay here. And let me solve this conundrum. And don't touch the machine. It's off-limits!"

The two board Vanzilla, wherein Clyde/Bobby tries to drive it, but comes with bumps upon reversing the van.

"Careful with Vanzilla!" Lori/Ronnie Anne insists. "Or you're dead!"

"Are you sure you know how to operate this vehicle?" Lisa/Lori asks.

"I had a month on driving school," Clyde/Bobby says. "But stay still." After a couple of reverses, he finally puts the van on the round and drives to the university. The test just put their hopes high for them to return to their normal selves.

As if that is assuring enough, Leni, who seemed to never notice the commotion from the other hall, calls out for Lori, "Lori! Lori!" She then stumbles upon Lisa's room and discovers the body-switching machine, quickly deducing it to be a hair dryer, to her delight.


End file.
